The Blood Knight
by Sairon
Summary: "I'm... A male Blood Witch..." Elsword's a normal student that live with his little sister, Eve. One day he get bitten by Aisha, the Blood Witch when attempting to help Eve, an Artificial Witch. Males will die if they're bitten by Blood Witch, but Elsword accidentally turned into a male Blood Witch. What will happen to his life, from now on? and which side he will chose?
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Characters**

 _Elsword as Lord Knight  
Eve as Code Battle Seraph  
Aisha as Void Princess  
Rena as Night Watcher_

 **Chapter 1 The Beginning**

My name is Elsword, I live with my sister, Eve.

Even though I said we're siblings we were not blood related.  
When I was small my parents found an abandoned small girl so they took her home, hence she became my little sister.

My blood older sister is going abroad, she needs to finish her study out there.  
She will only return home once in a year when she gets her holiday.

And so, let the story begin.

 **-Elsword's POV-**

"Nii-san, wake up. It's already 6AM."  
(To give a better impression I chose Nii-san rather than big bro.)  
Eve, my little sister is waking me up in an early morning.

"Urghh... Just 5 more minutes..."

I pull my blanket to cover my face.

"No, Nii-san. You promised that today you will wake up early."

She pull my blanket down.  
Can't be helped, I 'did' promised her that.

"Fine..."

I sleepily wake up.  
I yawned as I rub my eyes.

"The breakfast is ready, hurry up and wash your face first."

If I look closely.  
She's wearing her usual outfit.  
(White Phantom Thief Costume except for the head part, since I need to keep her CBS impression.)

That outfit really fits her.  
Even though she lacks of woman curves she still looks so pretty in that outfit, maybe it's because of her face.

If you look closely, she's a cool beauty.

"Nii-san, I think you just imagined something rude."  
"It's just your imagination."  
I replied in a calm tone.  
"Really?"

She looked at me suspiciously.

"Of course, did you doubt your Nii-san?"  
"Yes, since Nii-san is clearly acting too cover things up."  
As expected of my sister, so sharp.

"You're right, I'm sorry."  
"The way you apologize is annoying, stop it if you don't really want to apologize."  
Just how sharp can you be, Eve?

"*Sigh*... I'm sorry..."  
I pat her head.

"*Pouts slightly* Umm... Nii-san is cheating."  
She always forgive me when I pat her head even thought her face doesn't seem to be forgiving.

"Alright, let's hurry up and go to school."  
"Yes, you should be preparing yourself Nii-san, because today we've got a test."

"... I think I misheard something, mind to say it again?"

"We've got a test."

"CRAP! I HAVEN'T EVEN STUDIED ANYTHING!"  
I starts to panic.  
Even thought she's my younger sister she attends the same class as me because she's so clever that she can jump 2 grades.  
She's actually 2 years younger than me.

It's kinda frustrating when others knows we're siblings and starts to compare us.  
Good thing Eve always ask them to stop their bad mouthing.

"Jeez, Nii-san..."  
She sighed and prepared my uniform when I hurriedly rush to the bathroom.  
After I finished bathing I wear my uniform. (White Phantom Thief costume without the head costume of course.)  
When I go out from my room I saw Eve's already waiting for me.

"Let's go Eve."  
She nodded and we head to our school.  
The St. Elena Highschool in Hamel.

"Nii-san, have you studied for this test?"

"Don't worry, I only need a quick look at the book to memorize all of it."

"*Sigh*You planned to cheat on this test didn't you?"

"As expected of my sister, that's the only way we idiots pass the test."  
She sighed again as our teacher Glaive enters the room.  
This weirdo always wears his mask like 24/7!  
No one ever seen him removes his mask.  
Even thought I'm not a gay I did curious how his face is like, I bet he has some scars he doesn't want anyone to see.

"Okay, now keep your books, we're going to start our test."  
He just said keep without a certain location like in our bag, so I just kept it in my drawer.

This test is gonna be easy!

He starts to spread the test sheets.  
When I look into the questions...  
Something's wrong.

Question #1:  
What's the name of your favorite teacher?

...

The fuck?  
Let's move to the next question.

Question #2:  
Did you enjoyed your time in this school?

...

"HOW CAN THIS BE CALLED A TEST!?"  
I can hear the whole class shouted at Glaive the teacher.

"Chill, try to remember what I said yesterday."  
We tried to remember what he said.

"We're going to have a test, don't worry it will not be hard, since it's about your impressions of this school."  
He... Did said something like that...

So we just sighed and answer all those ridiculous questions.  
We only heard 'Test' that's why we studied so hard, this is the real example of hear the instructions until finished then do it.

Wait-

I'm in no position to say I studied hard after all.

"Sensei is always full of surprise..."  
Eve sighed as we walk to the cafeteria.  
"That one hell of a teacher doesn't give a shit to what are we thinking after all."  
I replied to her.

We don't have anything to do that's why we decided to buy some foods.  
Her long hair flutters as she walk.  
Mom always ask her to cut her hair but she doesn't want it.

But I prefer her hair this long though, it's beautiful to see her long silver hair flutters like this.

"So, what's this siscon thinking about?"  
Aisha, my classmate which is also my childhood friend surprised me from behind.

"WOAH!? Aisha, you...! And I'm not a siscon!"

"..."

Somehow I can see Eve shows displeasure from her face, is she against the idea? Or she's just mad at Aisha?

"Nii-san is one hell of a womanizer."  
"Where did that come from!?"  
"Eh? You're not?"  
"Don't act like 'It's a shock that you're really not a womanizer' please, Aisha!"  
"Shut up, stop shouting Nii-san."  
"Sorry."

...

How the hell I end up apologizing?  
After buying some food we get back to class to enjoy our food, Aisha in the other hand only bought a can of soda water.

"Are you not hungry, Aisha-san?"  
"I'm not, Eve. By the way what happened to him?"  
Aisha's pointing at me.  
I feel like my soul has left my body right now.

"Just let him be, Nii-san often be like that when he loses an argument with me one-sidely."  
I've lost my dignity as a human.  
I can't be angry with my sister.

That continues until night.

"Finally your soul's back, Nii-san?"  
"Yeah, thanks for blowing away my soul before."  
We walk back to home together.  
But it's already late night.

"Why you waited for me? you should've go back home earlier."

"It's fine, I have Nii-san to accompany me after all."

"Well..."  
The way she said that embarrassed me a bit.

"..."

Suddenly she stopped moving.  
"Hmm? What's up, Eve?"

"... Nii-san, run away."  
"Huh? What-"

"RUN AWAY, NII-SAN!"  
Without understanding what happened I obediently obey her and run away from the spot.

 **-Eve's POV-**

...  
Seems like he's gone.

"... You're there aren't you?"

"..."

A silhouette of a girl appears.  
The shadow below her feet seems to waver.  
"Amazing, you can sense my presence."

"... Aisha-san."  
The one who stands before me is Aisha-san.  
Nii-san's childhood friend.

Below the moonlight I can see her grin.

"To think that you would be my enemy, that's quite unfortunate, Aisha-san."

"Fufufu, your enemy, huh?  
Her purple twintail sways.

"I should be the one who say that, Eve. No... Code E.V.E III isn't it?"  
"Don't call me with that name..."  
I glared at her.  
I don't like that name.  
That's the last name I want for my name.

"But it's the real you, isn't it-"  
She evades my attack very smoothly.  
It's like she've expected my attack would come.  
"What a rude treatment, Code E.V.E III... To fire a laser beam toward your friend."  
"Friend is the last word I want to hear from you, Blood Witch."

Blood Witch.

As the name imply.  
A witch that seeks for blood.  
Technically she's a vampire witch.  
"... Still better than you, Artificial Witch."

...

Artificial Witch.  
As the name imply.  
A manmade witch, the only different is I don't use magic, but cyber technology which humans considers it as magic.

My body is a human, however inside my body many cyber installments already installed.

"You're already following us since we're a child, right?"  
"Yes, I always waited for the right moment to strike my revenge."  
"... Revenge?"  
"Don't act like you don't know anything, Artificial Witch. Your kind... kills my parents!"

Artificial Witch were created to fight back against Blood Witch.  
Just a mere laser beam we can vanquish a Blood Witch who's weak against light.  
However, Blood Witch also possessed a horrible power.

They can turns anyone into Blood Witch just by drinking someone's blood.  
That's why their numbers are so huge.  
Even thought an Artificial Witch can vanquish a Blood Witch effortlessly they still can't fight a horde of Blood Witch by themselves, not to mention Artificial Witches are limited, not anyone can be an Artificial Witch.

"That's only normal, we exist to destroy your kind."  
I said that emotionlessly.

"That's why, I will have my revenge!"  
She bared her fangs and rushed to me.

"...!"

I shot a laser beam at her.  
She evades it with a horrible agility.

"Kuh-!"  
I back off a bit to evade her bite.  
Just one bite is enough to turns me into a Blood Witch.

If that's what happened it would be better.  
To Artificial Witch, being bitten means death.

To avoid having Artificial Witch as an enemy the one who creates Artificial Witch Installed an equipment called Self-Destruct.  
As its name imply, when Blood Witch bit us, the equipment will turn on automatically and explodes our body in 3 seconds.  
So that we can bring the Blood Witch that bit us to die together.

But I have no wish to die.  
"How troublesome... It seems your magic is body reinforcement, you moved so fast."  
"Good if you know, with this speed and my sense no Artificial Witch poses a threat on me."  
She disappears from my sight.  
What a speed.

"Eve!"

"!"

 **-Elsword's POV-**

It's weird, why did I run away? **  
**Isn't it's the men's role to protect a woman? **  
**I turn back, and there I saw...

Aisha, wearing dark robe and her eyes seemed to be redder than mine. **  
**"What..."

Aisha's cornering Eve with an astounding speed, I think I have to do something. **  
**  
"Eve!" **  
**  
"!"

Suddenly Aisha run toward me and held my hand behind my back. **  
**"What a moron... You should've run just now like what Code E.V.E III said ealier." **  
**"A-Aisha... What are you talking about?" **  
**"Leave him alone!" **  
**"Fufufu... Watch closely, Code E.V.E III... I'll show you the despair of losing someone important to you." **  
**  
"NO! DON'T!" **  
**Eve screamed.

And then...

Bite. **  
**My neck felt a strange feeling of pain. **  
**It hurts.

"*Slurp*"

Aisha licks her lips that's covered by my blood as she let me off slowly. **  
**I fell on my knees.

"NII-SAN!" **  
**Eve run toward me. **  
**I can't even breathe...

My consciousness is fading gradually.

"Fufufu, this is enough, we might not seeeach other again, Code E.V.E III, savor despair for yourself."

Aisha fades away in the darkness. **  
**"Nii-san, Nii-san! Hang on!" **  
**As my consciousness fade I can feel Eve's helping me get up and we get to our home. **  
**I fell unconscious after that.

 **Chapter 1 The Beginning End**


	2. Chapter 2 Transformation

**Chapter 2 Transformation**

Elsword was bitten by Aisha the Blood Witch. Blood Witch's bite will turn anyone into Blood Witch, but it's only working on female, if the one bitten is a male the male will die in a short time.

Hence, Elsword's on the verge of life and death now.

 **-Eve's POV-**

"Nii-san! Wake up!"

I laid him on the bed.  
I tried to do what I can, but as an Artificial Witch I don't have any supernatural power, unlike Blood Witch who can cast spell.

"What can I do..."

*Thump*

Nii-san's heartbeat just now...  
I thought it just beat really loud.  
Don't die, nii-san...

I hold his hand tightly as I look at his face.  
"Nii-san... Please, open your eyes..."

He's just sleeping like a dead person.  
I don't like this...  
I know that male that had been bitten by Blood Witch will die, but I can't just accept it like this!

*Thump*

"Nii-san!?"  
His heartbeat...  
There's something wrong.  
I take off his shirt.  
There's a symbol at his left chest, right at the place where his heart's beating.  
What's this symbol? I never saw something like this before...  
The symbol looked just like a star,however it's not a mere star, it's a devil star, a star that's drawn upside down, it's also red colored, just like blood.

"Urgghhh...!"  
Nii-san gritted his teeth, he looked like he's in pain.

"Nii-san!? Wake up!"  
I shook his body, but I immediately pull off my hand.

"Kyaaa!?"  
His body's so hot, it's like a boiling kettle.  
I can't touch him, I can see he's gripping the bed sheet tightly.

"Ugghhh... Aaarghhh!"  
He's screaming in pain as he clutch his left chest.  
The star-looking symbol's emanating red light.  
I'm so afraid, I don't know what must I do, Nii-san's going to die if I just stay quiet like this.  
But I can't do anything. I'm only equipped with weapons to destroy Blood Witch.

"Nii-san! Don't lose to the pain!"  
I can only give him support like this.  
Without able to do anything, I'm really ashamed of myself.

Finally nii-san calmed down.  
His breathing's starting to get stable again.  
"Nii-san..."  
Looks like he faint.  
Will he die if I left him alone...?

I don't want to believe in it, but I have no other choice.  
It's true that Blood Witch are only females. There's no male Blood Witch ever recorded.  
Normal humans don't know about this important information because we Artificial Witch always handle the situation so that the information won't leak out.

I kept holding nii-san's hand until I fell asleep due to exhaustion.

 **-Elsword's POV-**

...  
Ughh...  
I slowly opened my eyes.  
My eyes are really heavy, I'm really exhausted.  
But for some reason my body's really full with energy.  
I slowly got up from my bed and I opened the window.

"-! GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
It burns! My eyes! My face!  
I quickly close the window and I splash water to my face so that I can be relieved from the burning sensation.

"... What the hell... Was that..."  
I'm trembling.  
What happened to my body? Why I can't be exposed under the sun?  
Ouch.

I thought something sharp's stinging my lips.  
I checked my lips to see if it's bleeding.  
But-

"Wh-What is this...?"  
2 sharp fangs.  
from my teeth, 2 sharp fangs are there.  
Just like a vampire's

"Nii-san?! You're awake!"

"Eve-?!"

Eve hugged me the moment she saw me.  
Ah, I remember now... Last night, I was bitten by Aisha.  
Looks like that's why... I'm becoming like this...

"Nii-san! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay Eve, don't worry."

I tried to avoid showing her my teeth so I said that while facing somewhere else.  
She found my action suspicious of course.

"Nii-san."

"W-What?"

She stares at me.  
I'm not really good of being stared.  
I might get nervous if I'm being stared like this.

"... Let's go to school, we might be late."

Eve didn't ask any further, but I'm really not sure if I must go under the sun like this.  
What should I do? I might be exposed if I'm burned after I get out from the house.  
Eve's not looking at me now, but I'm really worried that she might find out that I've became vampire.

I get inside the toilet, but I didn't do anything. I'm simply standing inside and staring at the wall.  
What should I do?  
What should I do?

Suddenly, in front of me, Aisha's head pop out from the wall.  
"... Els."

"-WOAH!?"

"Nii-san!? What's up!?"

"N-Nothing! I just slipped!"

"Geez, you're really careless!"

And then I can't hear Eve's voice any longer.  
Aisha began to giggles.

"What kind of excuse was that?"  
"Shut up."

I'm embarrassed, not to mention this girl's only got her head visible.  
I can't see her body, it's just like a scene you can see from a certain horror movie.

"... Why are you here?"  
"... Let me see your teeth."

...  
It seems like she knew it.  
I just obediently agree to it and I showed her my fangs.

"... Impossible... You really..."  
She seemed to be surprised.

"What's happening to me, Aisha?"  
"... Since I don't like to hide truth, I'll just tell you, you've became a Blood Witch."

"Blood... Witch?"  
I don't get it, just what's she talking about?

"Blood Witch is a vampire, vampire that can cast spell. Hence, we're called Witch."  
I'm getting even more confused.  
Just what's this girl talking about?

"Remember last night's incident? When I bit your neck?"  
I nodded.  
That night, when I want to help Eve, I'm bitten by her.  
Hence...

"You've became a Blood Witch because of me."  
I've... Became a Blood Witch...

"I actually planned to kill you to let Eve experience the feeling of losing a family. Since males are always dead when Blood Witch bit them, but what happened to you... Was really unexpected."

So she planned to kill me?  
It's not like I'm not angry, but I'm too surprised to get angry.

"So... What will happen to me from now on?"  
Aisha walk inside the toilet.  
I can finally see her whole body.  
She's wearing her uniform, but... It's black colored, unlike our usual white uniform.

"You will be hunted by Artificial Witch. Hence, I must take responsibility for turning you into something like this..."

"Wait-Wait, just what's this Artificial Witch is about?"  
I can't comprehend this.

"... Artificial Witch is a witch that was made by human to fight us, Blood Witch. Being hit by their laser means death. You need to be very careful. But since you're a male I think you have more reflexes and higher reaction time than me the female Blood Witch."

What... Why did it turn out like this?!  
I'm going to fight those monsters that can fire out laser beam!?

"Of course you're going to be found out if you just wander around like this, so I will teach you a trick to cover for your identity."  
Aisha unbutton her uniform and showed me her modest breasts.

"W-Wait!? What are yo-!?"

"Don't yell, Eve will suspect us!"

Her face's red. So she's embarrassed after all.  
Her twintail's swaying around as she covered my mouth.  
After I calmed down, she pointed a star-looking symbol at her left breast, but of course she didn't show me everything, just a little view of her chest. That's why I can remain calm a bit.

"You have this too, don't you?"

"I think so..."  
I showed her my left chest after I unbutton my shirt.

She's blushing.  
It seemed like she's not used to male's body.  
After that she buttoned her uniform again.

"Okay, so this symbol's actually the source of our magic power."

"Magic power?"

"You can use your magic power to create something like transparent barrier that will protect you from sunlight. Try to close your eyes."

I closed my eyes as she instructed.

"Try to imagine that something is protecting your body, something thin like cloth."

I imagined myself being covered by cloth.

"Good, it's working, the symbols giving a bright light. Okay, that's enough."

I opened my eyes.  
"And then what should I do?"

"Try this."

She grabbed my collar and force my face to face the sunlight directly from the small window.  
"-! ... Hey, it's not burning!"

"Seemed like you're burned once by sunlight, how lame."  
"I don't know what happened to me back then, I'm sorry, okay."  
"Just kidding, and so that's how you do it. Magic came from imagination. But not all imagination works, for example imagining a rain of money is not possible."  
How lame, why money?

"I see, I get the picture now, thanks for your help, but why are you helping me?"

"Don't get carried away, remember that I did want to kill you, but since you ended up becoming a Blood Witch I need to take responsibility."

She did mentioned that before, but I still think that she's trying to help me.  
Don't tell me...

"Aisha, are you by any chance is very easy to get angry and lost your mind?"

"Who are you saying easy to lost your mind!?"  
There she go, I bet she's just too angry at Eve for some reason and forgot that I'm his childhood friend, since I'm still alive I'll just forgive her. It's not like I'm having a trouble now, though.

"By the way, thank you Aisha. Without you I would've confused at how should I live from now on. I really thank you."  
She's blushing.  
Did she get embarrassed?

"S-Say thank you just once is enough! As long you're fine it's okay! See you again!"  
And then she left.  
See you again, huh?

"That means you're not going to just disappear, huh?"

*BANG BANG BANG*

"WOW!?"  
That knocks just now were so loud! It scared the hell out of me!

"Nii-san! How long did you plan to stay in the toilet?!"  
Huh?  
I look at my watch.  
HOLY CRAP!

"I-I'm going to finish this soon!"

Eve sighed and went to the living room again.  
I talked to Aisha for too long that I ended up forgetting that I have a school to attend.  
I took a bath quickly and wear my uniform in a flash.  
It would be ugly if I were to be late, Eve will be angry at me.

"Sorry for taking too long!"

"It's fine."

Eve smiled. Good thing she's not angry.  
She led the way and opened the front door.

"Let's go, Nii-san."

I nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

 **Chapter 2 Transformation End**


	3. Chapter 3 New Family Member

**Chapter 3 New Family Member**

Aisha, the Blood Witch had turned Elsword into a very impossible existence.  
The Male Blood Witch.  
Elsword's existence as a Blood Witch must be kept a secret from the others since he's a very delicious prey for experiment.

 **-Aisha's POV-**

The moon's so bright.

Tonight's a really good night for a hunt.  
But for some reason, I don't wish to do anything, I just want to stare at the moon.  
Elsword... Just how in the world you became a Blood Witch?

I still can't believe that fact.  
Any men that are bitten by a Blood Witch will definitely be dead.  
There can't be a chance for Elsword to be alive.  
I actually didn't want to turn him into Blood Witch, I simply want Eve to taste what does it feel to lost someone who's important to her.  
Her kind, the Artificial Witches... Killed my parents.  
Mercilessly.

In front of my very two eyes.

That's why, I will avenge my parents death, by showing despair to all of the Artificial Witches.  
In this city, there are quite a number of Blood Witch so we can communicate with each other.  
However, the number of Artificial Witch are still unknown.  
We can only be sure that Eve and 'She' are Artificial Witches.  
I just found out about Eve when I accidentally bumped into her the day before yesterday.  
Her skin's too soft, unlike human's softness.  
And her finger's also felt like a machine.

At first I doubt she's an Artificial Witch, so I stalk her down, and then one of my kind managed to get an information, that Eve's an Artificial Witch named 'Code E.V.E III', Code is the name given to Artificial Witch that are not created, but found.  
She's one of the pure Artificial Witch.

The Ancient Weapon that should've been long forgotten, but still exist.  
Fighting her like how I did before proved to be risky.  
I don't know her fullest capabilities, and there's also 'She'...  
The leader of Artificial Witch, whom I can't touch even just a single hair of hers.

I actually don't have any grudge toward Eve, but the way she talk...

 _"That's only normal, we exist to destroy your kind."  
_  
She said that emotionlessly.  
I can't help but angered by it.  
I didn't plan to kill Elsword, but my instict just moved on its own and done something that I can't take back no matter what.  
Just how deep is my hatred toward the Artificial Witch? That I can even tried to kill my childhood friend just to avenge my parents...

I held my hand close to my chest.

"I'm sorry Elsword... But don't worry, I will take the responsibility."

Saying that, I leapt through the night.

 **-Elsword's POV-**

"Eve? Are you there?"  
"What is it, Nii-san?"  
So she's watching a television.  
I thought she's in her room right now.

"Nothing, I just want to confirm where you are."  
"Weirdo."  
Eve... There should be a limit at how abusive your tongue can be, right?  
I sighed, but I still smiled at her.

I'm making a dinner now, since Eve can't cook.  
I'm still quite surprised that she's an Artificial Witch who hunts Blood Witch like Aisha.  
According to what the school said, Aisha transferred school, but I'm that's not the case.  
She just didn't wish to meet Eve again.

Just how did things turn out like this...  
I facepalmed as I stir the soup.

"Nii-san, are you feeling well? Is there anywhere that felt wrong?"  
Eve suddenly walked to my back and she touched my back.

"Woah!? You surprised me, Eve. But I'm okay, don't worry about me."  
I smiled to convince her that I'm okay.  
I can't let her see my fangs...

"Why are you smiling so suspiciously, nii-san?"  
She's sharp.

"Ah, it's because I'm thinking about something in mind, so..."  
"Think about what?"  
"Um... My future."

...

So lame.  
Is there no other better answer!?  
Damn, I'm ashamed of myself.

"... Well."  
Eve return to her television.  
I think I've made her lose her mood, but I think I need to distance myself from her or I might get exposed... But, if I did that isn't that will be more suspicious? Arghh... I don't know what to do...

"You seemed to be in trouble."  
"Yes I am- Woah!?"  
Aisha's head popped out from the wall in front of me who's cooking now.  
She's just like a ghost!

"What's up, nii-san!?"  
"N-Nothing! I just carelessly dropped the carrot!"  
"So lame... You don't need to yell just because of that."  
She resume her television, I sighed in relief.

"You're really interesting and so lame in making excuses, Els."  
"And why should I get your opinion, for?"  
I poked her forehead.  
She's grinning playfully.

"I heard that you're going to transfer school, that's just a lie, right?"  
"Yes, I can't possibly transfer school while I still got a homework here."  
"Homework?"  
I tilted my head, not understanding what did she mean by that.  
And then, she walks in and stood beside me from 'The wall'.  
She looked just like a ghost that can pass through anything without trouble but I know that it's her magic, I think I might be able to do it too.

"My homework is, to find out just what are you exactly."  
"To find out just what I am? I think that it's clear I'm a male Blood Witch?"  
"That's why I'm here to make sure, since male Blood Witch is something that you'd never heard of before, if this spread, there will be a havoc."  
"So my existence is a classified as a top secret."  
"Yes, and I also don't have any will to fight Code E.V.E III anymore, she's literally emotionless, only your death that can give her a deep grief, besides than you, nothing else can do."  
"That's a bit exaggerating."  
I already knew this from this morning when she came to visit me at the toilet that I'm a top secret existence, because not only Artificial Witch, even Blood Witch might want to do an experiment just what am I.  
But to think that she will come here just to keep a watch on me is...

"Are you planning to stay here?"  
"Yes, since I don't have a family, so I stay wherever I want, I wonder if Code E.V.E III will allow it."  
"Don't call her with that name, just call her Eve."  
I'm starting to feel bad, I think I will just welcome her in.  
"I see, then I hope that Eve will allow it."  
"But, can't we just tell Eve?"  
"I know you're stupid, but even stupidity knows limit, Els. You though she will let you alive if she knew that you're a Blood Witch?"  
"Well, I can't be sure, but I think we should try?"  
"For your own safety, I would prefer not to, since it's the best if she didn't know anything."  
I pondered things for awhile, and then I can hear that someone's coming, it can't be...

"Nii-san? What are you do-"  
Eve, hearing me chatting with someone, she came and witnessed Aisha who's beside me.

"Oh, good evening, Eve."

"... What are you doing here."

Eve's eyes turned hostile, her long silver hair's waving even though there's no wind inside.  
Don't tell me there will be a battle here, out of all place?!

"Calm down, Eve! Let's hear her story first!"  
"Get away from her, nii-san. She must be planning to do something to you again."  
Eve walks in front of me, attempting to protect me.

"Calm down, Eve. I'm not here to fight you."  
"Then what?"  
Eve hissed.

"I'm here to protect Els, nothing more."  
"Protect nii-san? I'm here for him, you're not needed."

Aisha looked at me.  
I think she's asking me; 'Are you sure you want me to tell her?'  
I gulped.

If my guess is wrong...  
Eve will kill me.  
However... I still have this secret trick.

"Eve, it's okay."  
"Nii-san!? She tried to kill you before!"  
I patted her head and smile at her.  
She will most likely obey me when I do this.

"Everything will be just fine, Eve. Aisha didn't plan to harm any of us. She said to me that trying to let you feel despair is just a futile effort."  
"How can you just believe in her like that..."  
As expected, Eve is being careful around Blood Witch.

"Because she's my childhood friend, I've knew her for long."  
She stays silent for awhile.  
"... Aisha-san, I don't trust you yet, so... If you dare to do something weird, I will definitely kill you. You'd better remember it well."  
Aisha nodded and she went back to her television.

"I never thought you would able to convince her just like that. It's too easy."  
"She's not convinced at all, moron. She's just trying to accept you even though she's unwilling."  
I said.

"Well, if you say so~"  
Aishe went to the living room where Eve is.  
I have a bad feeling.

"Hey, Aisha! You sure to go to where Eve is!?"  
"Don't worry too much, we're going to get along."  
I'm starting to get even worried hearing that!

Well, I still need to finish my soup...  
So I'll ignore her for now...

*Badump! Thump! BLAAAM! CRASH!*

It really happened!  
I rushed to the living room and I witnessed Eve is aiming Aisha with her laser and Aisha's standing fearlessly.  
The surrounding is...  
The sofa that once was here has been destroyed by Eve.  
The glass table also destroyed to pieces.

"HEY! Just what are you two thinking messing this place!"  
"Oh, Els! Hear this! When I saw her laying down as she watched the television- Whoops. I tickled her sides and she went berserk!"  
Aisha explained as she avoided Eve's laser.  
I facepalmed.  
Eve didn't like to be tickled, that's why she went berserk.  
Now I need to calm her down again.

"Enough, Eve. Don't destroy even more things in this poor house."  
"B-But!"  
"No but, Eve. She's just trying to be friendly with you."  
"Muu... Nii-san is so mean, you always stand by her side."  
"That's not the case here... Don't you think just because you're tickled and you destroyed the living room is a right thing to do?"  
"Muuu..."  
Eve pouted.  
I smiled wryly and I patted her head.

"It's okay, now let's think how should we clean this mess..."  
"Leave it to me."  
Aisha stood in front of the remaining of the destroyed furniture.  
She chants a spell and then the furniture turn back into normal, without any scratch.

"Woah! You can even do this!?"  
"Blood Witch can cast spells, thing like this is too easy."  
No wonder she's not worried to see the house being destroyed.

But...

Why did I felt chill behind me?  
I turn around and Eve's smiling maliciously.  
How scary!

"Oh, so Blood Witch can do such a thing? Then why not we continue what we left before?"  
"Sounds fun."  
Aisha grinned.

"Hey, stop!"  
Here they go again, crashing everything and destroying everything.  
I hope that they didn't disturb the neighbors.

Oh no! My soup!

-After 3 hours-

"Y-You're not half bad..."  
Aisha said as she lay down all limp on the floor.

"Y-You're too nimble, Aisha-san..."  
Eve also lay down without energy on the floor.

When I get back, everything's in a complete chaos.  
Shattered glasses are everywhere.  
I can see smoke here and there.  
I sighed.  
Is this their 'good relationship'?  
I have a feeling that this won't be the last time this kind of thing happened.

After Aisha repaired everything, we finally can have a peaceful dinner, the food's cold already though since they took too long to fight.  
"It's cold, but it's still tasty, you're a great cook, Els! Be my chef!"  
"Aisha... That's a line where you propose to someone, and actually it's all way around, I should be the one who said that to you- YEOWWWCH!."  
Eve pinched my leg.

"Nii-san baka..."

And then the dinner ended without too much of a fuss.  
Eve heads toward her room without too much talk, Aisha's waiting for me to wash the dishes.  
"You're just like a househusband you know?"  
"I will take that as a compliment..."  
"Hey, I'm not joking here!"  
I focused on my dishes so I don't really hear what she's talking about.

"By the way, how long have you been living with Eve?"  
"Where did that came from? But... If I remember it clearly, it's about 10 years."  
"Hm? That's exactly the same as the time we've known each other!"  
"Really? Ah, now that you mention about it..."  
However back then Eve was a hikikomori, she never want to go anywhere and kept on staying in her room, good thing 5 years later she's recovered and able to live normally.

"It's been 10 years, huh... quite a long time..."  
I remembered back then when I used to bath together with Aisha, I chuckled when I remember that her body back then and right now didn't have too much different especially the chest.  
"Hey, you're imagining something rude, right! Are making fun of my chest!?"  
"Hey, I just chuckled because our old memories are quite funny!"  
"Such as!?"  
"E-Ehm..."  
"See!? You can't even answer! So you did making fun of my chest!"  
She's very sharp, about the same level of Eve...  
I sweatdropped.  
"Hey, are you going to compare me to Eve now!? I'm still bigger than Eve's!"  
She leans in closer to me.  
Good thing I've finished my dishes so I don't have to be worried of breaking anything.  
"He-hey! Where did that came from!? I just thought that you're as sharp as Eve..."  
Crap.  
Saying this means... I admitted that I made fun of her chest.  
She smiles creepily.  
God, she looked really scary now.

"If you're going to think my chest is small then why don't you confirm it for yourself?!"  
"Huh!? What are you saying!?"  
"Shut up and just confirm it!"  
"How can I do it, moron!?"  
"What a chicken, no wonder you're still a cherry boy."  
S-She's getting on my nerves.

Good thing I'm a good man who will not assault woman...  
However to throw a chance to confirm it, I regretted it a bit-  
"OUCH!?"  
"Nii-san, you're really a pervert."  
Eve's holding a baseball stick and she swung it to my head!  
Good thing my head didn't explode from the impact!

"That was nice, Eve!"  
Both of them are hi-five-ing each other.  
Why must they be a good friend with each other only at times like this!?

After that ruckus, I head back to my room.  
I asked Aisha to sleep with Eve.  
Strangely Eve didn't say anything about it, I hope they're not going to destroy the room next.

"Sigh... I'm all beat..."  
"You seemed to be so tired."  
"Of cou- WOAH!?"  
Aisha's head is at the ceiling!  
Why did she love to act just like a wall ghost!

"What are you doing!?"  
"I can't sleep with Eve, she didn't want to share her bed, so I suppose I'll just sleep with you~"  
She fell on my bed and she hugged me!  
"Hey, Aisha! Stop this at once!"  
"My, you're really acting like a cherry boy, men are supposed to be happy, you know, at times like this..."  
She's blushing...  
Don't tell me...  
"Aisha, you're really a daring cherry girl."  
"Wha-!? Who's a cherry girl?!"  
She headbutted my head, damn, it hurts!  
I groaned.  
"Watch your words! I'm more experienced than you thought, okay!? I'm going to show you the proof right here!"  
And suddenly the door slammed open.  
Ah, Eve. Thank goodness.

"Y-You... Aisha-san!"  
"Oh my, you managed to get off?"  
Get off?

"How dare you tied me on the bed! And you even assaulted nii-san! You lewd b*tch!"  
"Who are you calling b*tch!?"  
"Hey! Stop! Don't fight in my room!"

And then they fight mercilessly until half of my room's exposed to the neighbors.  
Good thing it's midnight so no one's around.  
This new family member is very troublesome, indeed.  
My house will be very noisy starting today...

 **Chapter 3 New Family Member End**


End file.
